Enamorándome de mi hermano
by Intento de escritora
Summary: Unos adolescentes que son diferentes pero tienen algo en común: el amor. Reirán, lloraran, se divertirán a lo grande y comprenderán el verdadero significado del amor. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y Suzanne Collins , yo solo juego con ellos. Espero les guste.


**Chapter 1.**

Entro a mi habitación y me miro en el espejo, no puedo creer lo que la Señora Coin me acaba de decir.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto llorar ¡Por fin tengo padres!

Me acuesto en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo justo donde esta aquel extraño collage que hizo Johanna mi mejor amiga y compañera de habitación en la clase de arte.

Trato de asimilarlo todo y me acuerdo de aquel momento que dio un giro sorprendente a mi vida.

*Flash Back*

Estaba bañándome cuando de repente alguien hala la diminuta cortina de la ducha y me asusta.

―¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Q..QU..QUE TE SUCEDE?!

Solo se trataba de Alice, pero aun así me lleve un gran susto.

―Cálmate, solo venía a decirte que la Señora Coin te está llamando.

―Alice me asustaste, pudiste haber llamado a la puerta como una persona normal.

Esta chica esta demente, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

―Si si si, lo sé, pero resulta ser que yo no tengo ni una pisca de normal, pero a lo que vine, apúrate al parecer es importante y a Cascarrabias no creo que le guste esperar.

―Bien ya voy.

Me seque el agua de la ducha y me vestí con el uniforme lo más rápido que pude, baje corriendo las escaleras y tuve suerte de no caerme como las tantas veces que me ha pasado.

Toque la puerta del despacho de la Señora Coin y espere a que me diera permiso de entrar.

―¡Oh, Isabella! si no llegabas en estos momentos estuviera subiendo a buscarte yo.

-Alice me dijo que me necesitaba y he bajado lo más rápido que pude, ¿Tenía algo que decirme?

―Sí, tengo buenas noticias.

Oh no, otra vez no, siempre que me dice que tiene buenas noticias es cuando necesita quien dé el discurso de los domingos en la iglesia, y odio que me elija a mí.

Como no conteste ella se apresuro a decir las buenas noticias, y del asombro me quede pasmada.

―Isabella, te han adoptado.

*Fin Flash back*

Le conté todo a Alice y no hizo más que alegrarse.

―Es tan complicado, después de tanto tiempo, he vivido desde la muerte de mis padres en este orfanato, prácticamente desde los 4 años Alice, no lo sé, es tan difícil de asimilar.

―¿Qué es difícil de asimilar? ¿Qué dejaras este lugar para ir a hacer tu propia vida? ¡Por Dios Bella tienes 16 años, no pensaras vivir aquí toda tu vida!

―¿Y qué pasa contigo? Me dolería muchísimo dejarte aquí.

―¿Qué pasa conmigo? , Nada. Así de simple, tienes que ir Bella… estaremos en contacto y lo mejor de todo es que no te irás tan lejos y podrás venir a visitarme.

―Per….

―¡Pero nada Bella! Ven, te ayudo a hacer tu maleta, la Señora Coin dijo que mañana temprano pasaban por ti y tienes que estar lista.

Mientras Alice mete mis pocas pertenencias en esas enormes maletas yo repito para mis adentros "Hazle caso Alice, tienes que ir"

15 minutos después Alice termina de meter mis cosas en la maleta y nos acostamos a dormir.

Abro los ojos y me levanto, escucho sollozos provenientes del baño y hecho a andar hacia allí.

―Oh Alice que haces allí en el suelo, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te lastimaste?

―Noo, tra-tranquila solo me golpee un dedo del pie.

―¿En serio?

―No, bueno si.

-Entonces me confundes ¿Si o no?

―No, no me golpee― dice mientras se sorbe la nariz―Es solo que te vas Bella.

―¡Oh Alice!

Me acerco, la abrazo y rompemos a llorar.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos soltamos, estamos más calmadas.

―Sé que es difícil, pero ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que tenía que ir?

―Sí y no digo lo contrario, es solo que…..te extrañare― dice mientras las lagrimas corren por sus ojos―Es difícil, eres mi mejor amiga, la única persona que tengo en el mundo, pero oportunidades como esta no se dan todos los días y por eso te digo que tienes que aceptarla.

―Yo también te extrañare, y sabes que si me dices que me quede lo hare.

―No, ya te he dicho, NO― Dice al tiempo que abre la pila del lavamanos para lavarse la cara.

―Eres terca como una mula, pero eres mi mula.

―Puaj, resulta ser que la terca eres tú, pero en esta ocasión creo que soy yo.

Alice agarra una toalla para secarse la cara, y al mismo tiempo agarra otra y me la lanza.

―Hey, despiértate chica, agarra tus cosas y date una buena ducha, la necesitas. Mientras tanto yo te elegiré tu ropa.

―¿Dices que huelo mal?, yo no lo creo.

―No, es decir, dentro de media hora vendrán por ti, tienes que estar lista amiga― pasa por mi lado, agarra mi cabello y se lo lleva a la nariz - Huy, y si que necesitas la ducha― dice mientras sale del baño y me deja sola.

Agarro mi cabello y me lo huelo.

―Y aparte de mula mentirosa― le grito a Alice mientras me desvisto.

* * *

*Media hora después*

―Tranquilízate, estas sudando―Dice Alice.

―Si Isabella, mantente calmada, ya deben estar por llegar― dice la Señora Coin mientras bajamos las escaleras.

―Está bien.

Al salir a la entrada del orfanato me doy cuenta que están todos los chicos del lugar , y me siento abrumada con tantos espectadores.

―Allí― dice Alice señalando un carro, que según lo que se es un Volvo hermoso― Señora Coin ¿Son ellos?

―No lo sé, ese no fue el carro en el que vinieron la vez pasada, supongo que los Cullen tienen otro carro―dice la Señora Coin

Estoy demasiado nerviosa, no puedo creer que ya es la hora, que dejare este lugar, y en el dejare a la única familia que tengo.

Luego de unos segundos el carro se estaciona frente a nosotras y de el salen cuatro personas, que bien podrían ser todos hermanos o no.

Una chica de mi estatura, blanca, ojos grises y cabellera castaño claro me sonríe, puede que hasta tenga mi edad.

Un hombre hermoso acompañado de una hermosa mujer, se abrazan, la mujer tiene el cabello castaño cobrizo y una cara bellísima en forma de corazón, derrocha pura belleza; el hombre alto y con cabello amarillo ceniza me mira con una ternura que bien podría embobar a cualquiera, son hermosos y hacen una encantadora pareja.

Y por ultimo un chico que aparenta ser un poco mayor que yo, esta recostado del carro mirando al cielo como si estuviera aburrido, tiene cabello cobrizo, y piel pálida como la cal, luego de un segundo baja la mirada y me observa, me doy cuenta de que tiene ojos verdes, los más hermosos que he visto y no lo puedo dejar de mirar, pero luego no puedo más y retiro la mirada.

Se presentan y resulta ser que la chica se llama Katniss, que nombre tan raro; Esme y Carlisle , la pareja que se abraza; y por ultimo Edward el chico de ojos verdes.

―Hola― digo tímidamente ― Soy Isabella, pero mejor llámenme Bella, un placer.

Esme se acerca como si me conociera de toda la vida y me estrecha junto a ella.

―Eres hermosa, las fotografías no te hacen justicia― dice cuando nos separamos y me mira fijamente.

Y solo por ese comentario tengo la certeza de que estoy como un tomate.

―Isabella, un placer conocerte―dice Carlisle mientras me abraza, al parecer es costumbre de familia―Eres encantadora hija.

―Para mí también es un placer, pero llámeme Bella, me siento más cómoda.

―Si así lo prefieres, así será.

Katniss me saluda y resulta ser una joven encantadora, pero no cruzo palabras con Edward, su hermano.

―Está todo listo-dice Carlisle mientras agarra mi maleta y la mete al auto― te esperamos.

Cuando volteo Alice está hecha un mar de lagrimas y se me parte el corazón.

―No iré―digo decidida, al decir esto Alice añade un "ni que estuvieras loca"― No iré, y no estoy loca , no iré porque no pienso dejarte aquí Alice―digo al tiempo en que por mi cara ruedan las lagrimas―No te dejare, eres mi única hermana y no te dejare, lo siento.

―Tienes que ir, es tu oportunidad para tener una familia de verdad, no hagas esto.

―No, tu eres mi familia-digo al tiempo que me acerco y le seco una lagrima que cae por su mejilla-Eres mi hermana y no dejare a mi hermana aquí sola.

Volteo y veo la cara de perplejidad de la Señora Coin y creeré que estoy loca porque en las caras de la familia Cullen veo sonrisas.

―Al parecer no adoptaremos solo a una hija sino que adoptaremos a dos hermanas―dice Carlisle cuando se acerca con paso decidido hacia Alice y a mi―Las adoptaremos a las dos.

Alice y yo nos miramos con mucha confusión en nuestros rostros.

―Serán parte de nuestra familia―dice Esme colocando su mano en el hombro de Alice ―Ambas―concluye con una sonrisa.

Y para mis adentros pienso que al fin de cuentas no me separaré de la persona que más me importa.


End file.
